Did We Really Miss Out?
by SquickWrites
Summary: JessexJames, first Pokemon fic! Jesse and James both had their big chances. When they were nearly in love, but ust barely missed the mark. But really, did they miss out on anything, or is it for the best? ROCKETSHIPPING.


**YES. POKEMON STORY. YES. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE POKEMON LOVE! Now I don't really LIIIKE Pokemon, but it's my birth anime, so I can't bring myself to DISLIKE it. JESSE.. YES. If there were ever a pairing that you could NOT deny, it is THIS ONE! If you do not agree that JessexJames is the most liable couple, you have problems. I don't care about Pokeshipping Advanceshipping Pearlshipping or any of that SHIT *Whooo pokeshipping XD* because it's all about Jesse x James. (And BrockxLucy…) SO ANYWAY RANDOM INSPIRATION YEAH BYE**

**~Ota XD**

James tossed another bottle cap into the air as he looked out at the park from the bench. He slowly slumped over into a position with his elbows on his knees, just before catching the cap again. He sighed, watching Jesse chase Meowth around the square. Despite the feeling of sadness he was feeling, he couldn't help but smile at the two. Maybe that was part of the reason he stayed with Team Rocket. Even though their missions almost always ended in failure, Meowth was rude and sarcastic and Jesse was violent… the team always made him smile. Jesse had just caught Meowth by his tail and had proceeded to abuse him in as many ways as she possibly could with a paper fan. James laughed, standing to stop them.

"Jesse, don't you think that's enough?" He asked, trying to use a caring voice.

"Not at all! This punishment isn't even _worthy_ of the terrible things this little beast said to me! **ME!** He'll suffer if it's the last thing I do! And don't you _dare_ get in my way!" She screeched, holding the fan threateningly close to James' face.

"C-c-cmon Jesse! It was just a little joke!" Meowth begged.

_It would be smart if he kept his mouth shut_, James thought to himself before speaking again. "Jesse, it's getting dark. You'll need your beauty rest to keep that pretty face of yours, won't you?"

The red-head's eyes lit up as she span around, dropping Meowth and hugging James tightly around the waist. "You're right right right! It's off for me! Staying prett-y! Such a beaut-yyy! And a little sleepy~!" She giggled on the last line, dashing into the hotel for the room they rented. James watched before grabbing Meowth by his tail.

"You're an idiot for saying that and thinking you could get away with it." He mumbled in the cat's face.

"LOOK, any other person wouldn't mind it! She shouldn't be such a _brat_!" Meowth yelled.

"ANY FEMALE on this PLANET would react the same way if you called them a scaly-faced keckleon!" James retorted angrily. He should have let Jesse finish her job.

Meowth folded his arms like a child and mumbled to himself as James carried him into the hotel and onto the elevator. He dropped Meowth once they were standing in the box, and pressed the button for the fourth floor. When the doors opened, he punted Meowth into the hallway. James strolled down the corridor with the feline reluctantly following until they reached the room, where they slid the card into the slot and walked inside.

Meowth hopped into one of the beds luxuriously. No doubt, he would be passed out in minutes. James would have to either take the floor or kick Meowth out of the bed. Either of them probably wouldn't be good for his back. He looked around the darkened room before noticing that Jesse wasn't in the other bed. Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping..?

James opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside, seeing Jesse's dark red hair. She was staring over the balcony at something in the distance. James heard the whistle of a train blow and saw Jesse's eyes slim in a sad way. She continued to stare before hearing James close the door behind him and turned to stare him down. The tears seemed out of place at the corners of her green eyes. She seemed shocked, grabbing at the railing as if it were some kind of defense. James paused but then hurried towards her.

"J-Jesse, what's wrong?" He tried his best to whisper, wiping a tear from her eye. Jesse would not want anyone to know about this.

"Nothing's wrong! Nothing!" Jesse slapped his hand and backed away.

James didn't speak as he turned towards the view over the balcony. "The train? Is that it Jess? Come on, tell me."

Jesse stared at him blankly. "It has nothing to _do_ with the train!"

"So it has everything to do with the train. And I didn't you say 'it' was nothing? Don't try to lie to me Jesse. I will figure you out."

"I'll lie to you if I want to!"

"Don't."

Jesse growled a bit, but backed down a few seconds later. She shook her head before falling into one of the chairs.

"You know what makes us alike James?" She asked. Her voice seemed dreamy, like she was in another time. Another world.

"I would like to hear it." He replied, sitting on the ground next to her seat,

"The both of us probably seriously screwed up…"

"What does that mean?"

"Love is what I mean. Love love love. Amore. Quiero. Lyubov. Liebe. Ai. That's what it means!"

"Wh-what?"

"We both missed out! Lost it! Forgot it! Left it behind! I was wrong! Were you? Maybe. Do you regret it? Sometimes I do." Jesse's usually strong voice had begun to shake with fear and anger, mixed with a hint of sorrow. "Stupid trains. Everytime I see one, just the sound of it makes me want to cry. I want to chase that train down and tell the people to get off! Reconsider. Think about what they've left behind. But I don't. I don't do it."

James decided to dig a bit deeper. "Why didn't you do it Jess? Hm?" he asked.

Jesse laughed a bitter laugh. "Because I'm selfish. A selfish fool. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's _me_. They can't have theirs until I have mine…" Jesse smirked, glancing at James. "I'm such a sour lady, I can't imagine how you put up with me." She shook her head, leaning back in the chair.

James nodded, trying to process what Jesse had said. That was right, he had heard the story before. Jesse's dreams of dancing. The boy she loved when she was young. The train he had taken to pursue his own dream. The once in a lifetime chance that Jesse had missed. Her stories… the many heartbreaks she had gone through, it wasn't surprising that she had made herself so strong. She was reluctant to trust. She had steeled herself up against others.

And of course there was his story. The reason he had even left home was because of 'love'. That arranged marriage that his parents had planned. The girl was… compulsive. Rude. Commanding. She didn't love him she was… obsessed. Maybe even money loving. As he thought about it, he noticed that these were qualities that Jesse herself possessed. They had even looked alike, but… the difference was that Jesse had something that his fiancé did not. She had some sort of indirect sense of kindness. She would take a bullet for James anyday, and would even take a few shots fro Meowth if the circumstances met. Though she was part of the team, they had grown closer than that. They were like a family.

James smiled. "Aw, I feel so hurt. You don't love me as much as some kid on a train?" He asked sarcastically.

But he somewhat regretted it as a black booted foot landed squarely in his face. "Shut up!" Jesse yelled, but she was laughing. James hadn't said anything funny… But sitting there at all, trying t change the subject to something less sensitive… made him a good guy. He was a good friend.

James was upset for only a split second before smiling again. "Come on Jess. It can't be _that_ big of a deal. You never even think about it without the train. Did you think maybe you've got better things to do with your life than worry about what could have been?" He stood up, putting his hands on his hips and bending over her. "I'm taking care of you now so I _COMMAND YOU_ to never cry over a train again. EVER."

Jesse tried t stop herself from smiling with him. She punched his arm with as much force as she could muster. That would leave a mark in the morning. A big. Mark. "You can't command me to do anything! I'll cry whenever I want to! Even if I don't want to cry over trains, it has _nothing_ to do with you! It's me! Me only! Me, me, me!"

"Of course Princess. Now go get that beauty rest. I can't stand to look at you if you're covered in wrinkles." James muttered, looking away from her.

Jesse jumped up. "Don't even let me _think_ about it! Wrinkles! A curse to women across the world! But nature won't stand a chance against this beautiful face!" She hustled into the room, mumbling about works of art and what it means to be attractive, how gorgeous she was.

James found himself nodding to all of Jesse's compliments to herself. She was attractive and gorgeous, she was truly a work of art. She had a beautiful face. All of it was true.

He had thought about all of that before going back to Jesse's speech. Love. Had he really missed out? Jesse… he would never get tired of that face, that demanding voice, her green eyes that made you pay attention. He laughed to himself. He had missed out on nothing. There was no one else he would rather be with. The woman he was almost forced to spend his life with… he would gladly never think of her again. As for Jesse's cause… She shouldn't have to think of past loves either. Or maybe he was selfish. Maybe he just didn't want the thought of any other man in Jesse's head.

Maybe.

Probably.

Yeah, that was it,

**Lol, I didn't know how to end it. I DID THIS INSTEAD OF MY MATH AND LATIN HOMEWORKKKK 8D Whoo! So yeah uh huh bye.**

**~Ota.**


End file.
